ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cardcaptor Sakura albums
This is a list of the albums produced for the anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura, created by CLAMP. Theme Song Singles Japan is known for releasing 8cm CDs. These CDs are known as "Singles" usually comprised of 1 to 5 songs. Most singles from Japanese anime will include the opening theme song, an instrumental version of the theme song and another theme song and/or an insert song, followed by an instrumental of that song as well. Catch You Catch me The first single released for the anime adaptation of CLAMP's manga Cardcaptor Sakura features the opening theme song "Catch You Catch Me" performed by Gumi. The single holds two songs and two instrumentals of the first two songs. The first single was released in Japan on April 22nd, 1998. Groovy! "Groovy!" is the first ending single of the anime adaption of CLAMP's manga Cardcaptor Sakura. The cover features Kero, just as the ending animation does. Unlike the later singles, "Groovy!" only has two tracks. The single was released in Japan on September 23rd, 1998. Tobira wo Akete "Tobira wo Akete" is the second theme song single. Sung by ANZA, the second song on the single was not featured in the anime adaptation of CLAMP's manga Cardcaptor Sakura. The "Tobira o Akete" single was released in Japan on April 21st, 1999. Honey The "Honey" single is the second ending single of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. The single -rather than having the ending theme and an insert song- has three different versions of "Honey". The single was released in Japan on May 21st, 1999. Platinum "Platinum" is the third and final opening song of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. The "Platinum" Single is the only single of the eight total singles that show the artist on the front cover; as well as having an insert song that was not featured in the anime. The single was released in Japan on October 21st, 1999. FRUITS CANDY "FRUITS CANDY" is the third and final ending song of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. The single was released in Japan on November 20, 1999. Tooi kono Machi de The first single of the Cardcaptor Sakura movie "Tooi Kono Machi De" (In This Far Off Town), is the only single that uses an illistration done by CLAMP as the cover art. The single was released in Japan on August 11th, 1999. Ashita e no Melody The second movie's single of the anime move, "Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card" was released in Japan on July 7th, 2000. "Ashita e no Merodi" (Melody to Tomorrow) features a song "blue as the sky" which did not appear in the movie. Okashi no Uta Theatrical Version: "Leave it to Kero-chan!" Theme Song - Funny Maxi ''(劇場版「ケロちゃんにおまかせ!」主題歌 ～ おかしのうた Maxi/ Gekijō-ban `kerochan'niomakase!' Shudaika ~ okashi no uta makishi) is a maxi CD of songs revolving around the character, Kero. The album comes with three interchangeable covers. Each displaying a different expression on Kero's face. It was released in Japan on July 12th, 2000. CLEAR '''CLEAR is an album released on Jan 31, 2018. Original soundtracks Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack The Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack is the first original soundtrack (OST) album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on the 23rd of July, 1998. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme and insert songs from the series. ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 2 '''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 2' is the second original soundtrack album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on the 19th of December, 1998. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme songs and insert songs from the series. ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 3 '''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 3' is the third original soundtrack album of the animated television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on June 23rd, 1999. It contains the background music from the animation as well as numerous theme and insert songs from the series. ''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 4 '''Cardcaptor Sakura Original Soundtrack 4' is the fourth original soundtrack album of the animated television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on March 23rd, 2000. It contains the background music from the animation as well as numerous theme and insert songs from the series. Cardcaptor Sakura:The Movie Original Soundtrack Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie Original Soundtrack is the fifth original soundtrack album to the animated television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. There are many tracks in which Chinese inspiration and instruments can be heard; including a song sung by Chinese singer Wūyún tǎ nà. The soundtrack was released in Japan on August 25th, 1999. It contains the background music from the motion picture as well as the insert songs. The majority of track titles are written in simplified Chinese as Japanese is based off Chinese characters. The choice of using Chinese track titles instead of Japanese is in honor the films location. ''Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Original Soundtrack '''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2 Original Soundtrack ' is the sixth original soundtrack album to the anime television series adaptation of CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura. It was released in Japan on August 2, 2000. It contains the background music from the animation as well as the numerous theme songs for the series. Character Singles The character singles of the Cardcaptor Sakura series were released in sets of three on two different dates. The first three: Sakura, Kero and Touya were released at the beginning of summer on June 3rd, 1998. The set could be placed in a pink, plastic folder that came with half of an illustration done by CLAMP. The second set of three: Syaoran, Tomoyo and Yukito, were released at the end of the summer on June 24th, 1998. The second set could also be placed in a blue, plastic folder that came with the other half of the illustration. These two illustrations -when place side by side- would make a full image of all the characters featured in the singles.The albums all showcased 3 tracks: one character song, one mini drama track and one instrumental of the character song. When the albums are all aligned vertically, they create one continuous image of all the characters posing together. The back of all the singles were the back of the first season's Clow Cards. Each had a small list in green of the track titles. Compilations Compilation albums released in Japan, such as the ''Cardcaptor Sakura Character Songbook ''and '''''Cardcaptor Sakura: Single Collection. These albums consisted of theme songs, insert songs, character songs and background music. CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTER SONGBOOK CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CHARACTER SONGBOOK (カードキャプターさくら キャラクターソングブック/Kādokyaputā sakura kyarakutāsongubukku) Is a compilation of songs written for characters in the anime. The album was released in Japan on January 21st, 1999. Cardcaptor Sakura Tomoeda Shougakkou Chorus-bu Christmas Concert Cardcaptor Sakura Tomoeda Shougakkou Chorus-bu Christmas Concert (カードキャプターさくら「友枝小学校コーラス部クリスマスコンサート/ Kādokyaputā sakura `tomoeda shōgakkō kōrasu-bu kurisumasukonsāto) is a Christmas album with Christmas songs sung by the kids of the Tomoeda Elementary School choir; as well as insert songs sung by Tomoyo's character. The album was released in Japan on December 1st, 1999. Cardcaptor Sakura COMPLETE VOCAL COLLECTION Cardcaptor Sakura COMPLETE VOCAL COLLECTION (カードキャプターさくら コンプリート・ボーカル・コレクション) is a set of 4 CDs released on Feb 21, 2001. Cardcaptor Sakura Theme Song Collection Cardcaptor Sakura Theme Song Collection'' (カードキャプターさくら 主題歌コレクション/Kādokyaputā sakura shudaika korekushon) is a compilation album comprised of the best and most well known songs from the anime. The album was released in Japan on December 19th, 2001. Yasashisa no Tane ''Seed of Kindess (やさしさの種子/Yasashi-sa no shushi ) Is a CD comprised of songs that Tomoyo's character sang. Performed by Junko Iwao, who is the voice actress of Tomoyo. The CD was released in Japan on July 7th, 2013. Drama CDs Cardcaptor Sakura ORIGINAL DRAMA ALBUM 1: Sakura to Okaasan no Organ Cardcaptor Sakura ORIGINAL DRAMA ALBUM 1: Sakura to Okaasan no Organ (カードキャプターさくら オリジナル・ドラマアルバム1 〜さくらとお母さんのオルガン〜/ Sakura kādokyaputā: Sakura to okāsan no orugan / Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura and Her Mother's Organ) is the first drama CD that is released for the anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura. The script is written by Ageha Ohkawa herself. It was released in Japan on July 23,1998. cardcaptor sakura original drama album 2: sweet valentine stories cardcaptor sakura original drama album 2: sweet valentine stories'' (カードキャプターさくら オリジナル・ドラマアルバム2 〜スィートバレンタインストーリーズ〜 / Kādokyaputā sakura orijinarudoramaarubamu 2: Suu~ītobarentainsutōrī) is the second drama CD adaptation of the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series. "Get Your Love" is performed by Sakura Tange, Junko Iwao, Yukana Nogami, Tomoko Kawakami, Emi Motoi, Miwa Matsumoto. Other CDs Cardcaptor Sakura Sakura no oshaberi tōku CD ''Cardcaptor Sakura Sakura Sakura no oshaberi tōku CD (カードキャプターさくら さくらのおしゃべりトークCD/ Kādokyaputā sakura Sakura no oshaberi tōku CD / Cardcaptor Sakura Sakura's Chit-Chat Talk) was a drama CD released in Japan on December 18, 1999. The CD hosts 5 messages from the character, Sakura Kinomoto. Kodansha CD Comic Cardcaptor Sakura The "Kodansha CD Comic Cardcaptor Sakura" (講談社CDコミック カードキャプターさくら) was released as a promotional for the Cardcaptor Sakura animated series. The album features seven tracks, Two of which are character songs for Sakura and Tomoyo. The booklet of the album also featured musical scores. The Drama CD was released in Japan through Kodansha Comics on August 7th, 1997. International Albums Cardcaptor Sakura was dubbed in roughly 15 different languages. Some companies released albums of the songs the dubbing company either covered or wrote specifically for their adaptation. CARDCAPTORS SONGS FROM THE HIT TV SERIES CARDCAPTORS SONGS FROM THE HIT TV SERIES is an album released by Nelvana. Comprised of the insert songs for both the English-dubbed anime, and the dubbed movie (Cardcaptors: The Movie). It was released in the year 2001. Cardcaptor Sakura THE BEST COLLECTION Cardcaptor Sakura THE BEST COLLECTION (カードキャプターさくら: The Best Collection/ Kādokyaputā sakura: The Best Collection) Is a compilation album of both songs from the anime as well as tracks from the drama albums. It was released in Taiwan by SonMay Records on December 19th, 2001. CARDCAPTOR SAKURA SINGLE COLLECTION CARDCAPTOR SAKURA SINGLE COLLECTION (カードキャプターさくら：シングルコレクション/ Kādokyaputā sakura: Shinguru korekushon) Is the first compilation album made for the insert songs and theme songs of the anime. The album was released in Taiwan by Ever Anime on December 31st, 1999. CARDCAPTOR SAKURA SONG COLLECTION 2 CARDCAPTOR SAKURA SONG COLLECTION 2 (カードキャプターさくら：ソング·コレクション2/ Kādokyaputā sakura: Songu· korekushon 2) Is the second compilation album of both insert songs and theme songs used in the anime. The album was released in Taiwan by Ever Anime on December 19th, 2001. References *http://lmk.suppi.net/cds.php Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura Category:Music Category:Media